


Always

by Reyshi



Series: Amend [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro Twins, But more fluff in the end, Child Akashi is basically Aomine and Midorima combined, Cinnamon Roll Kuroko, Cute Dorks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Still cute dorks, Tagged it as AkaKuro, Though they're just sibling love I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyshi/pseuds/Reyshi
Summary: "It's alright...because I have you."Enduring does not mean strength. Crying does not mean weakness...and growing apart does not mean neglect.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Amend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063856
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Always

It was a question Kuroko has heard of multiple times.

"...What are your plans?"

A very simple inquiry of which up until now he still has no idea on how to answer. Always he had believed of the notion that things aren't meant to last long. Memories, emotions, and experiences, all of them in this world are subjected to change. Nothing was ever permanent.

_"You are to do as you are told"_

_"Yes..."_

From his experiences through childhood up until now, Kuroko could definitely attest to that as he could count all the changes he has to go through just to keep up with everyone else. So why does he need to plan so far ahead when change was always ever so apparent? The future may keep on turning making him feel that he is in control but in truth, he's just heading towards one general direction...

Then again, planning isn't all for naught. It has always been essential especially in basketball. Although, the sport and reality for him never really coincide.

Sometimes, he so wishes he could know the direct answer...

...or he might've been just overthinking.

Kuroko inwardly sighs.

"I haven't really given it any thought" his usual reply already feeling so dry in his throat.

"Ehhh...!? That's kind of rare coming from you, Kurokocchi!" Kise's eyes lit up from across the table as he looks at the teal head who just gave him this sullen glare.

"Don't be angry! It's just, even Aominecchi already decided on what he's going to do."

"Oi, don't include me on that." Aomine huffs as he pushes the blonde beside him who pouted.

"But it is amazing that Aomine-kun decided to be an officer." smiles Kuroko with faint memories of his best friend in their sloppy middle school training gear. It's as if it was yesterday they were all fighting thrilling basketball matches in that wide bright arena. Kuroko then turns at the pink-haired beside him "I heard Momoi-san is also going with you as well?"

"I am! I'll be in a different department but at least I'll still be able to keep an eye on, Dai-chan." Momoi answers with a bright look on her face.

"The woman just keeps on pestering me. Then again, if that's what she really wants, she should just go for it." Aomine grumbles as he looks at Momoi who just grins at him whilst Kise kept pestering the teal head on why wasn't his chosen path got praised like Aomine's. Kuroko just sighs.

"Everyone's amazing, Kise-kun." and Kuroko meant it as he didn't have anything going for him after all of this...The others, even if they were to choose a different path, could always go for their beloved sport but for him...Basketball has been his life ever since but he knew that he just wasn't good enough for it. He never was...The harsh truth had always dawned on him. That passion and reality would have this wall in between. Even the universe thought so by giving him that additional injury from last year's incident. Still, basketball would always and forever be his treasure, having met a lot of people in his journey within it.

_"This will not suffice! Are you even trying?"_

Kuroko blinks.

"Although, I may have to agree with Ki-chan. It's quite unusual for Tetsu-kun to have this much doubt..." Noticing the slight discomfort, Momoi concerningly glances at the teal-haired "If you're willing to, you could always share your problems with us. We will listen." she comforts as Kuroko gently smiles in return to ease her worries.

"I'm fine, Momoi-san. I do have some things in mind but I still need time to know what I really plan on doing." Kuroko wasn't lying but he wasn't exactly keen on that other truth either. If anything...his path would probably be the usual. To be told what he is obliged to do and not what he wishes to. Then again...

...what was it that he even actually wanted?

"Don't pressure Tetsu you two." Aomine slightly grumbles and the other two reluctantly worriedly drops the topic. Kuroko stares at Aomine in appreciation who just looks far away from him flustered.

"Hmmm...but this does make me curious on what Murasakibara, Midorima, and Akashi's plans are." redirects Aomine.

"Mukkun told me that he'll pursue some kind of confectionary course offered here in Tokyo. So he'll most likely become a chef." Momoi informs in which the others shrug since if not basketball, then a restaurant is the only place that they could imagine the purple head to be in.

"Midorimacchi would probably be a doctor cause of his family hospital. But I can only imagine him giving fortune signs to his patients." Kise adds as he lightly laughs along with everyone else at the notion of lucky items and an imaginary paranoid doctor Midorima.

There was a moment of silence and Kuroko knows where the conversation is going as the other three are now looking at him.

_"What about my brother?..."_

_"He will stay here."_

_"...only him?"_

Kuroko remains silent despite already knowing their supposed question. The trio just looked at each other and lets go of the topic as fast as they have thought of it. They really do not want to intrude and Kuroko truly appreciates them for that. Then again, he doesn't really mind answering since all he could reply is the same thing.

He doesn't know.

Always in the dark.

_"Why do I have to be the one...and not him...?"_

_"Don't overthink too much, you're doing just a fine job."_

_"...How fine should it be for it to be enough...?"_

_To finally be able to go home?_

Time passes by and the four of them exited their usual food chain as it's getting a bit late since they still have to prepare for their last few months at school. Meeting up every once in a while whenever they are available would now often happen for the previous Teiko members ever since they had fixed all their mistakes and grudges on that one Winter Cup. Basketball truly made all of the teams become close friends and sometimes they would even have these little tournament reunions regardless of whether or not they have already graduated.

"Don't hesitate to tell us anything, ok? We're always here for you, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi hugs the other before bidding their farewell. Aomine grunts in agreement and lightly bumps the other's fist, as he had always done with his shadow, as a form of encouragement.

"Yeah! Momocchi, me and everyone else are here!" Kise adds as he gently pats the teal head and waves to the others before leaving.

All Kuroko could do was watch them leave.

As he always did.

Though, this kind of farewell isn't all too bad. The content smiles plastered on everybody's face, the laughter, and the encouragement. It was all very different than before and he loves it from the very bottom of his heart.

...This time, however, Kuroko can't seem to bring himself to smile.

_"He's the eldest...?"_

_"Shame."_

_"But he can't even do such a simple thing correctly..."_

_"Well, there is his younger brother."_

He can't seem to feel anything at all

...or maybe he's feeling way too much that he had already become numb off it as he drowns the voices repeating in his head.

Kuroko knows.

He already knew to himself that it's not that he doesn't know anything...

He actually knows everything.

The things he wanted...

The wishes he had prayed.

In the midst of all his thoughts, he wandered off the path to his so-called home and instead to a familiar route that he had never once taken alone in all his years of plain existence.

_"You will stay with your grandmother, this is final."_

Before he knew it, he had already boarded a train and got off at a certain stop, and walked towards a set destination. He knew he could've done this even before as he does know the way by heart...

_"Father always seems so lenient on you."_

_"No wonder you're so free..."_

_"It's always the two of us..."_

_"It's better if it's just me."_

He felt his breath hitch as countless memories began to resurface and maybe that does count as a reason why he doesn't ever want to be at this place. Don't get him wrong, there are a lot of warm glimpses that he could recall but most of the time it's always the dark ones that stuck on to him. Piercing right through him like a knife dancing around the corners of his hands.

He is only human...it's normal to feel this way.

At least that was what his father had told him after that incident.

_"You...can always go home."_

Said man had begun to gradually speak with them again in hopes of fixing all that is thought to be broken. It wasn't simple but... even his father had a so-called plan.

"Umm...do you have an appointment here?"

Kuroko snaps out of his thoughts as he looks up at the source of the voice. He finds a young girl in front of him who is tending to some plants. He blinks as he then realizes that he is now standing in front of the wide gates of a familiar well-posh mansion, never ringing it's bell and will probably never intend to.

Why was he even here?...

"Tetsuya-sama?"

Kuroko raises an eyebrow. That was a name he hasn't heard for quite a while... He sees an older woman, albeit too shocked to even find him standing there without any prior notice whatsoever, bowing and calling out to him whilst instructing the younger to inform the others that their other young master had returned. The tone and the words were all so familiar that he just finds himself systematically, as if he never left, greeting the woman who so gently smiles at him and opens the gate.

"I do apologize for my daughter's behavior, Tetsuya-sama. She should have known better."

He finds himself silent as he inwardly laughs in irony. The reality.

"I'm always forgotten 365 days a year."

"There's no need to apologize. I haven't really...been here for years so it's no wonder that they do not recognize me." Kuroko replies as he is then lead to a spacious living room which was once his favorite place in the house as he does favor looking at the numerous photos hanged and displayed by the fireplace. He sat down on the comfortable countless chairs and unconsciously stares at said photos and does notice the elder woman smiling at him. He does felt touched that she still remembers where he loves to be at after all these years. Then again, she had seen both of them grow somehow just like their mot-

Kuroko shrugs the thought.

He can't bring himself to think about such things.

"Still...we humbly apologize." the woman reiterates as Kuroko focuses and gave her a warm reassuring look in which the other gave in. The younger woman from before then enters the room with a few snacks on a tray and left it for him whilst apologizing and leaving once more.

"You don't really have to give me all this. It's not like I can even eat all of them..." Kuroko somewhat tries to lighten the mood. At least...for himself, as he was feeling light-headed.

"It seems that Tetsuya-sama's eating habits are still the same" the woman gave him another smile but curiosity soon began to settle in her face "...I do not mean to pry but I am curious as to why Tetsuya-sama is here? We weren't informed that you were arriving so we aren't able to arrange most of your things here."

"I..."

Kuroko knows.

He knows to himself.

"Father did propose for me to visit...I simply obliged as it has been a long time..."

He wanted to visit...

He wanted to stay...

More than anything

He just wanted to go home.

Kuroko says as he tries his best to calm his heavy breathing. To most, he had always looked so impassive but in all honesty, he feels like he breaks a bit too easily.

The woman then gave him a calculating stare just like all the servants in this and that's household whenever he does something unexpected in which he can't help but inwardly grumble. It's always the same. The calculating looks, the systematic ways...everywhere he goes and gets sent to, it's all the same.

...Is it really wrong to want to visit his own home without any guidance from anyone?

Is it wrong...to be with his family?

Kuroko somewhat tells himself that he's gone way too out of it as he never really considers himself as a family man.

_"Sometimes...I do wish that you would just go away."_

If he were...then he should have fought more before...

"Still, we humbly welcome you back, Tetsuya-sama." The woman courteously bows "As for Masaomi-sama, he would be back late at night. Seijuurou-sama, however, seems to be...occupied at the moment." the woman then knowingly informs and Kuroko notices that slightly worried look.

"Is something wrong with Aka- ...I mean Seijuurou?" It felt weird to be honest. Saying his own brother's name with such conviction, such power, in the presence of their own home. Usually, it would be the other way around as his brother is the type of person who would excel in leadership and it would be him following the other as their shadow...Ironic. He has always been a shadow. Still, Kuroko doesn't get why he suddenly felt so anxious over that worried stare.

"It's just that we did notice that he's been feeling under the weather lately. He's always working too hard..." the woman grimaces "This morning he didn't really come down for breakfast so we brought it to him instead...but it was left untouched. We did inform him of dinner but he says he'll stay in his room."

_"Mother, he says that he wouldn't leave the room." a slightly whining voice grumbles as he holds the phone in his tiny hands._

_"That stubborn Tetsuya...could you take care of him for us please, Seijuurou? We'll be back home a bit late..." a warm gentle voice laced with worry replies as she lightly sighs._

_"It's not like I have any choice. This stupid brother of mine..." the child Seijuurou then hangs up and goes back to the chair near the (their) bed of where his brother was laying on to. "Hurry up and get better already. You're making mother worried."_

_"I'm not stupid..." Tetsuya meekly replies as he does feel guilty for making their parents worry._

_"Then don't run in the rain chasing cats you idiot."_

_Their harmless bickerings and banters continued on and before they knew it they both fell asleep. Tetsuya however did notice how the other would eventually wake up every few hours or so just to sleepily replace that cloth on his forehead before falling asleep beside him._

_"At least wring it dry...idiot" Tetsuya smiles as he just looks at the other warmly before clinging on to him as he usually does and finally succumbing to sleep. Always so warm..._

It was a vivid memory.

It was one of the few that he recalls the most mainly because...

Tetsuya felt that he wasn't all alone.

He misses it so much.

Those cherished memories, the warmth...the care...

He is grateful for what he has now but it just doesn't erase the fact that he does long for something...

Before he knew it, he was already seated beside the bed staring at his feverish brother who was fast asleep. He unconsciously brings his hands to the other's forehead to check the temperature whilst slowly placing a wrung out cloth over it. He lost track of how long he had been on watch as he's too busy sorting out his thoughts...his plans...his wants...his wishes...his obligations...

"Tetsuya...?"

Tetsuya snaps out of his stupor when he hears his name called out. The other feverishly stares at him as if he was some sort of rare entity that came out of nowhere...well he did go a long way.

"...must be dreaming."

"There's no way..."

"...going to be here."

Tetsuya felt heavy but remained silent as he just hears the other lightly sigh whilst closing his tired eyes. Nevertheless, the redhead continues to hushedly murmur thoughts to himself. Thoughts to a so-called dream...

"To think I'll hallucinate of him..."

"I wonder if he'll ever come back..."

Tetsuya widens his eyes.

"It's all my fault..."

"I said most of the childish things..."

"...Father even says that everything's alright now...

"...so why won't he come back...?"

Tetsuya felt himself blinking rapidly as he hurriedly composes himself.

"I will..." the teal whispers "I always wanted to..."

He had always known.

Time had passed by and Tetsuya only ever noticed it when he slightly fell asleep with his head buried on the bed beside his brother only to be accidentally woken up by his father who was trying so quietly to leave the place because he was checking if he was really there, clearly startled by his sudden visit. Kuroko clears his throat, slightly wipes his face and with that, he exited the room with said man.

"You did not inform me that you'll be...here immediately. It's quite a surprise" Masaomi quietly says as he really doesn't know how to initiate the topic.

"Yes...even I did not know why."

Masaomi blinks as the teen stares at him directly with a serene gentle smile present on his once blank impassive face. He felt his breath hitch as it does remind him of his late wife...

"All I know is...that I want to stay...here..."

With his family.

...With his brother.

"Father, may I?..."

It was a long evening as the two discussed their plans. Their lost time, the anxiety, the fears, Tetsuya would brave all of that as he now knows of what he should do.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" asks Masaomi as he glances over his son who is now seated in one of their cars. He had insisted for the other to be escorted back so that the teen can get home easily to which the other hesitantly accepts not without their slight bicker.

"Yes...I still do need to inform uncle and grandmother about this."

Tetsuya says with such resolution in his life that never before he thought he had besides basketball. Now knowing what his wants are and being honest about it, he too began to do the steps to change. When those changes do happen, Tetsuya at least knows that he is never alone anymore, for he has his treasure with him. His family, his friends...his brother.

_"Helpless brother..."_

Tetsuya smiles.

* * *

"Hmm, maybe you could go professional in shogi?"

"That's true! That's so true! Reo-nee is always so exact! Akashi's pretty good at shogi anyway!"

"I can clearly imagine it too."

The uncrowned king's trio then looks directly at their once previous captain who is now in his last year of studies. Time really does fly by fast as they were once students of the same school and now just old-time friends hanging out with each other. Nevertheless, they did all keep their promise of sharing their troubles and helping one another outside basketball. Similar to the others, they do meet up every now and then just to check up on each one.

"But why the sudden question, Sei-chan? I mean...I'm sure you already thought of what you're going to do after you graduate..." asked Reo concerningly as he looks at the redhead who seems to be in deep thoughts.

"It's nothing..." Akashi lightly sighs "I got curious on what other possibilities there are, that's all."

The trio looks at each other as the redhead politely bows and excuses himself saying that he has something to do at this period of time. They had already finished their meetup anyway so they all just headed their own separate ways.

The future has always been secured. Something that Akashi could always foresee. To some, it is considered a blessing and to Akashi, it is no different but there are times where he always thought of it as a curse.

_"You are to learn this perfectly."_

_"Strive for the best."_

_"Only victory is allowed."_

It was all a shallow notion but he still followed every word as he does still benefit from it.

Until he didn't and he broke...and then got fixed again.

Akashi lightly smiles.

Tetsuya has always been unpredictable.

He was always grateful to him.

Even back then.

Though, Akashi could still remember the time where he was childish enough to hate the world along with everyone else in it. But gone were the children who would always quarrel around the corner...who would always fight for the attention of their beloved mother.

They had already grown albeit apart.

Sometimes, Akashi wonders if they could even really fix such a thing as worded by his father a year ago.

"...m.."

There was a light sound as his foot seemed to have lightly tapped on to something while walking. Akashi halted in his tracks. He must've been so spaced out. He sighs as he carefully glances towards the object and finds a rather ragged cardboard box. Akashi would have left it as it is but then notices a grungy black cat seated on it. As if Midorima's astrological signs were true, it suddenly began to rain and he curses his luck for not bringing an umbrella. He was about to run to the nearest building but finds himself unable to as Akashi notices the cat suddenly running away. He slightly wonders if it would be fine to leave the animal as it is and surprisingly he finds himself chasing after it which thankfully the cat ended up on some building he could take shade on.

"...Why do you run away?" Akashi not feeling himself asks the animal who just blatantly ignores him. As if telling him it was obvious that it'll run because it's getting soaked. He somewhat intently glares at it as the animal impassively returns it back at him.

_"For the last time stop rescuing all these lost animals! Last time, you tried to climb up a tree to get that bird on its nest and you fell Tetsuya! You fell! "_

_"You don't have to follow me every time when I do rescue them, Seijuurou." the teal child slightly pouts and whines._

_"And that I will! I'll never follow you again!" a child Seijuurou huffs as he ran towards his mother to speak of the things about his brother. His mother proceeds to listen to his complaints and he really doesn't understand why she was somewhat laughing at his notions. The redhead pouts but their time was cut short when his mother abruptly got called for work so he got left alone and only then did he felt bored so he looks for the one person he knew he could at least talk to._

_"...where's Tetsuya?" the redhead child asks the elder woman who is usually in charge of the house._

_"I'm sorry, Seijuurou-sama, I have not seen him since this morning after you two had gone out."_

_Seijuuro frowns as he looks outside. It was raining...not too heavily but..._

_He sighs as he takes an umbrella, along with an extra one as he usually does, and knowingly heads to a destination outside. True enough, the teal head was soaked to the bone whilst holding on to a rickety box._

_"Idiot. It's raining." a child Seijuurou goes closer to the other so as to share his umbrella with him._

_"I can see that."_

_"Is that your attitude towards me? I even brought you this...at least be more grateful" grumbles the redhead as he points out the extra umbrella in his other hand._

_"Yes...yes...you are the best younger brother"_

_Seijuurou smugly grins at the sarcasm as he stares directly at the other who then looks at him with such a rare smile._

_"Thank you, Seijuurou."_

_The redhead coughs as he's just not good at receiving such gratitude. Especially not when it is accompanied by that irritating smile. Not that he cares or anything._

_"What did you save this time?" Seijuurou then redirects the topic as he looks over at the box and finds a dirty soaked (not as much as his brother) black haired kitten with golden eyes_

_"...at least it isn't a dog." the redhead sighs._

_"I like dogs more..."_

_"Precisely why I don't like them"_

_"It's because they don't follow you at all."_

_"They don't understand my greatness."_

_"They don't see any."_

_They both lightly laugh as this is normal for both of them. The comforting nature of just being together, their banters...it is rather peaceful as they both took the nearest shelter and watched the rainfall._

_"The cat reminds me of you Seijuurou." a child Tetsuya suddenly says as Seijuurou just narrows his eyes at him._

_"I'm certainly not that scruffy" the redhead grumbles._

_"That's not what I meant...silly" the teal head gently laughs as he pats the cat's ears. He then stares at the redhead who seems to really want to pat the animal but never giving in._

"Like me...huh?" Seijuurou wonders why he remembers such a hazy memory. He lightly chuckles as he then suddenly cautiously brings himself towards the cat and began to curiously pat its head. The animal wilted beneath his touch in which the redhead slightly huffs with a gentle smile.

"Scruffy..."

As soon as the grounds did become dry, Seijuurou continued on his way home, and by that time...maybe he was feeling a bit more sluggish than usual. Dreaming of things that he knew may be impossible to happen.

* * *

"I didn't know that Masaomi-sama has another child. They are so different but still so dreamy!" the young girl exclaims staring ever so amazed at the portraits located near the fireplace that she never really took notice of before. "What is Tetsuya-sama like?"

"I worked for them before!" another young girl lightly squeals "Tetsuya-sama is like the sweetest child!"

"He is quite polite and charming"

"Similar to Seijuurou-sama then! At least... in most cases."

"They are twins so of course, they're similar!"

"Similarly wonderful!"

"Shouldn't you girls be finishing up your tasks?"

The two young girls shiver at the elder one's voice who suddenly enters the area along with their master. Flustered, they hurriedly apologize and both ran off to finish their tasks.

"Those girls..."

"I see you have quite a mischievous bunch this time" Masaomi watches the scene unfold as he enters the living room and goes to his seat whilst the elder woman prepared his snacks and coffee for him. He notices the woman trying to hide a sigh, as it is seen as rude, but Masaomi knew her all too well and he just smiles. After all, she has been watching this family for generations under Shiori's guidance so it's only natural she is thrilled and rather protective over Tetsuya as she did spoil him when he was a child. The sweet child.

"I do apologize for their behavior. I worry that they might say anything...unnecessary."

"It's nothing to worry about. If anything they would get used to it since they'll be able to see Tetsuya here more often..." Masaomi glances at the portrait of his late wife hanging on the wall. It wasn't a simple path...the road ahead of them "Tetsuya and I did clear up our plans last night-"

"...Tetsuya was here?"

The two startled, mostly Masaomi, at the voice belonging to his son. The elder woman excuses herself as not to intrude but Masaomi thought of it as such a convenient escape at the sudden awkwardness.

"Last night, he came to visit and was the one who took care of you. Do you not remember?" Masaomi does find himself smiling more these days especially when he sees new refreshing things regarding his sons. Like now, it's endearing to see his redhead son's sudden unusual flustered face while lightly storming out of the room murmuring things and bringing out his phone ever so hesitantly as if he would call or message someone.

"So it wasn't a dream?...!"

* * *

It has been a month since then and Seijuurou would be lying if he says that he wasn't looking forward to Tetsuya going back to their estate.

In which, Tetsuya should have already been here by now but Seijuurou was told that he still has some things to settle in Tokyo. No, he was not impatient. Seijuurou simply has the time to check up on him and help. So here he was now in the location his father told him where his brother would be. He enters the household and notices how everyone is in such a tense mood.

"How many times has it already been? You do realize that this is an impossible, futile, and such an incredibly selfish request, Tetsuya?"

"I do...it is rather selfish of me."

"What does your father think of this?"

"He had already agreed."

A grunt resounded in the estate and it made everyone feel on edge.

"Just when you are finally to be of use, you decided to leave."

Seijuurou felt his breath hitch as he narrows his eyes.

_"Ghost!"_

_"I bet you're just adopted!"_

_"Always hiding behind your brother!"_

_"What a laugh!"_

"I do apologize..."

"I will have a word with your father. Do not expect your grandmother and I to play along easily in this."

"...Yes. But I do appreciate the... consideration."

The man stood up to leave the place and by the entrance, he finds the redhead albeit staring at him with such hate-filled eyes.

"Seijuurou."

Seijuurou didn't even bother to reply back as he just nods as a form of acknowledgment. It's not completely seen to anyone who knew of him, but his temper is this close on edge. He could feel Tetsuya staring at him wondering what he was even doing here and somewhat trying to calm his nerves down.

"Do talk some sense to your brother. You have always been the more sensible-"

"Frankly, I am here to take him back. We're going home so don't even bother with us."

The man narrows his eyes at the cold surprising response as Seijuurou couldn't care less and heads towards his brother and literally grabs him by the arm as he leads them outside and into a somewhat familiar destination that he could think of.

The silence between the two of them stretches as Seijuurou glares at the ground for all his frustrations.

"Aka-..." Tetsuya slightly pauses at the name as he rubs his eyes as if ascertaining himself that this was reality.

"Seijuurou."

Seijuurou remains unresponsive but still very frustrated.

"Silly..."

The redhead slightly tilts his head at the sudden change of tone as he then finds his brother pulling him into a warm hug. He then began to stare at the other directly who was just gently smiling at him.

The same smile that only he could see when they were children.

Only for him.

"Thank you...Sei."

Seijuurou felt his heart flutter at the familiar name as he also melts into that usual warmth.

"I don't get how...and why...you ever don't fight back when it comes to yourself." the redhead whispers as he then buries himself onto his brother's shoulders in which the other was just surprised at the notion. Seijuurou lightly hears his brother chuckle and the redhead stares at him perplexed.

_"How dare you talk of my brother that way!"_

_"Oh? Look who's here to the rescue!" the sneering child wheezes along with his friends._

_"Shut up!"_

_"Seijuurou...stop it. Let's just go." the teal haired child tries to calm his seething brother down as he leads them both away to the other children who continue to insult them as they did._

_"We have to fight back! Tetsuya! Why do we have to back down?!" a child Seijuurou shouts as he harshly kicks the ground. Despite all their rants and bickerings back at home, he had always been fond of his elder brother._

_Seijuurou wasn't blind. He knows of how others viewed his brother... and he loathes them so much for it. How could they say such things?! To his brother who works so hard, who never sleeps trying to perfect things that his family wanted him to do, who almost gives up but never doing so. Most of all, they didn't see how much...love and support the other gave to him...Anyway, Tetsuya should be the furious one! His brother should really learn how to fight back and he knew how the other can retort smartly and easily, so why wasn't he doing such a thing? Then again, he also never really saw Tetsuya get angry either...except for that one time where he overheard his mother saying that his brother got into a fight only because people were insulting him, Seijuurou._

_Always so selfless._

_Seijuurou figures that he'll just be angry for his brother's sake as well._

_He then looks at his brother his eyes widen. Anger immediately calming down._

_"T-Tetsuya..."_

_At the sight of his brother crying, albeit so hushed trying to even hide it from the other, the redhead slightly panics._

_"It's going to be okay!" It's usually rare for the other to cry and..._

_He never liked seeing him cry._

_"Because...because...you're the best big brother..." since it would make the child Seijuurou cry too._

_"Silly..."_

_The teal head child then proceeded to hug his brother and ruffle his hair to comfort him._

_"Thank you...Sei."_

_"I-Idiot! We should tell them off!" the redhead bit his lip. Why was he the one getting comforted! He then redirects the topic while hiding his face colored the same as his hair whilst slowly melting into the hug._

_He'll never admit that he likes it_

_Never..._

_Maybe..._

_Someday...as there is something tugging him because of that irritating smile the other is giving him right now._

"It's alright...because I have you."

_"No matter what they say...it's alright. As long as you're by my side...always..."_

Seijuurou's eyes widen over the familiar words. Unconsciously, his grip towards the other tightens as he gently laughs and whispers quietly.

"...I have you too, Tetsuya."

_"Then stay by my side...always."_

**Author's Note:**

> Affix has clearly ended but my brain is still wanting that AkaKuro brotherly loveee *screams halp* so here is another fluffy fic with some kind of angst :') and maybe love if you squint.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is somewhat the sequel of my other fic "Steps" in where Kuroko is the older twin. So some of the contexts may be confusing since it's from "steps" so yea.
> 
> Child Akashi is just Midorima and Aomine combined while Kuroko (child or not) is still an adorable precious cinnamon roll.
> 
> They both like warm hugs ~
> 
> So yeah! Thanks for reading!


End file.
